


First Encounter

by BananaPancakes27



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time for Everything Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaPancakes27/pseuds/BananaPancakes27
Summary: She's never even kissed before, and she's had enough.





	First Encounter

‘It’s alright, close your eyes.’

She closed her eyes tightly and he placed wet kisses on her lips. She clenched her fists and remain stationery, getting used to the saliva over her lips. It’s surprisingly wet. Her eyes remained tightly closed and he withdrew slightly before moving in again, fingers caressing her lips and face. Her breath hitched in response. He kissed her sloppily, lips mashing against hers persistently, and she parted her lips a little, letting his tongue snake in. There was a reprieve and she could feel soft caresses on her lips and cheeks again. 

‘You alright?’. She nodded quietly, still enjoying the caresses. ‘I like your hands.’ she muttered softly.

‘How about we take it to the back.’

They moved behind and he started kissing her again, this time fingers edging down to caress her soft mounds of breasts. Her eyes were still closed, and she suckled on his lower lips as they kissed. He rubbed circles into her thigh and his fingers moved further upwards to her lower part as she tilted her head, not daring to move forward but chasing his lips all the same when they parted. 

‘I want to lick you down here,’ he whispered softly as he started caressing her inner thighs. She shook her head and tried to close her legs but opened it as he caressed it gently, promising that he won’t have sex with her. He brushed away her fringe as she ducked her head in embarrassment, shaking her head again but softer, uncertainly, letting her legs part as he kissed her, distracting her with his lips as his fingers trailed down to her waistband, dipping into it and wanting to go further. He withdrew a moment to undo the button, gently pushing away her hands. ‘Take it off.’ ‘You promise?’ He nodded and she pushed down her pants, hesitating when he pulled down her panties too. 

Her hands rose to cup the soft mound of flesh between her closed legs as he took the clothing off and turned back to kiss her again, his hands parting her thighs insistently. He removed her hands firmly, one after another and she clutched to her cardigan, breathing softly. Withdrawing, he lowered his head to her nether regions, and she shifted helplessly when she felt something licking her, probing into her cunt. It was strange and she tried to close her legs but he pushed them open, dipping his head even further. His tongue thrust into her cunt as she gripped at his arms, her right hand straying to clutch at the cloth on his back. He played with her clit and she uttered soft moans, not knowing what to do, her legs parting wider and she arched off the backseat, fingers clenching tightly into his arms, moaning softly. She could feel the incoming orgasm, her eyes wide open to see him nuzzling her, her legs spread wide open for him, his tongue still thrusting in, licking and twisting, suckling at her clit. He came up again and kissed her lips gently, fingers on her chin. 

‘How was that?’ She whined. ‘Do you want more?’ She nodded and parted her legs as he dove back down, now even more persistent. She moaned louder as her nails dug into his arms, leaning against the window, arching her back and crying out softly, her pleasure peaking. He rose again and kissed her, pulling up her panties. His kisses trailed to the crook of her neck and she shivered and whined. 

‘Do you want to see mine?’ She nodded softly and he took off his pants, beckoning for her to come closer. She crawled forward and nestled into the crook of his shoulder, not daring to look. He guided her hand to hold it and she held it there. It was dry and she didn’t know how to stroke it, just holding it and then slowly moving it up and down. He kissed the top of her head and guided her mouth downwards, her fingers clutching tightly to him, cheek pressed against his chest and she could hear his heartbeat loud and clear. 

Her tongue slipped out and licked the tip tentatively before edging down to engulf it, and his fingers stroked along her back, towards the dip of her ass, to and fro. She tingled with the sensation, not wanting it to stop and begin moving up and down and sucking the tip like a lollipop. It started to be slick and she could taste the precome on her tongue, salty. He let her lick his balls before he sat back down, asking if she wants to continue. She stared for a minute before shaking her head gently, leaning back into the seat, just sitting. 

‘Let’s try anal rimming.’ She protested, shaking her head but he started kissing her, brushing away her fringe and promising it’ll be good. She melted at the touch and shifted around, kneeling, jerking forwards a little when he traced her hole. He wound his arms around her waist and lifted her up into doggie style, and was going to let go when she clutched onto his arm desperately, wanting it to circle her. She could feel his stubble as he probed his tongue inside, using his left arm to open it wider, hitting sensitive spots she never knew was there. She jerked forward as he pushed, whining softly, loving the strong arm around her waist and the probe against her sensitive spot. It was even better than him eating her cunt out, as she clutched tightly to his arm, feeling it firmly restraining her as she jerked. 

All too soon he finished up and helped her redress, caressing her face and brushing aside her fringe as he soothe her limpness. How she wishes they could lie here forever with his gentle hands.

He drove home, fingers circling her thigh, rubbing against it gently, an unspoken promise to delve further next time.


End file.
